OBJECTIVES: 1) Comparison of amygdaloid kindling between Papio cynocephalus and Papio papio. This study aims at clarifying the possibility that the difference observed between Papil papio and rhesus monkey is not due to the presence or absence of epileptogenic predisposition but rather to species difference. 2) Exploration of different cortical sites. Orbital cortical kindling in baboons will be initiated for the purpose of comparing the electroclinical manifestations of seizure development with that of amygdaloid kindling. 3) Examination of the role played by reticular system in the amygdaloid seizure development. This study aims at assessing the potential role played by both thalamic and midbrain reticular system in the mechanism of seizure development as well as the process of interhemispheric transfer and interference originating from the limbic site. 4) Examination of catecholamine pathway in cats. Subcortical 6-OHDA lesioning involving the ventral tegmental area of Tsai (A-10 of Dahlstrom & Fuxe), lateral hypothalamus and nucleus accumbens in order to define the role of mesolimbic dopamine system in amygdaloid kindling in cats. 5) Pharmacological prophylaxis. Prophylactic property of potentially useful antiepileptic drugs will be tested in amygdaloid and cortical kindling preparations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McCaughran, J.A., Corcoran, M.E., Wada, J.A. Development of kindled amygdaloid seizures after section of the forebrain commissures in rats. Folia Psychiatrica et Neurologica Japonica 30/1:65-71 (1976). Wada, J.A. Osawa, T. Spontaneous recurrent seizure state induced by daily electric amygdaloid stimulation in Senegalese baboons (papio papio) Neurology 26/3: 273-286 (1976).